Jesus Christ
"But I say to you, Love your enemies and pray for those who persecute you, so that you may be sons of your Father who is in heaven; for he makes his sun rise on the evil and on the good, and sends rain on the just and on the unjust. I am the Way, the Truth, and the Life. No one comes to the Father except through me." Jesus Christ, was a Jewish preacher and religious leader who has become the central figure of Christianity. Christians believe him to be the Son of God and the awaited Messiah (Christ, the Anointed One) prophesied in the Old Testament. Overview Often referred to as "rabbi", Jesus preached his message orally, was baptized by John the Baptist, was arrested and tried by the Jewish authorities and was crucified by the order of the Roman Prefect Pontius Pilate. Jesus debated with fellow Jews on how to best follow God's will, performed some healing, taught in parables and gathered followers. After Jesus' death, his followers believed he was resurrected, and the community they formed eventually became the Christian Church. His birth is celebrated annually on December 25 (or various dates in January for some eastern churches) as a holiday known as Christmas, his crucifixion is honored on Good Friday, and his resurrection is celebrated on Easter. Christians believe that Jesus has a "unique significance" in the world. Christian doctrines include the beliefs that Jesus was conceived by the Holy Spirit, was born of a virgin named Mary, performed miracles, founded the Church, died by crucifixion as a sacrifice to achieve atonement, rose from the dead, and ascended into Heaven, whence he will return. Most Christians believe Jesus enables humans to be reconciled to God. The Nicene Creed asserts that Jesus will judge the dead either before or after their bodily resurrection, an event tied to the Second Coming of Jesus in Christian eschatology. Christian scholars state that God has revealed himself to be Trinity, that is, God is one in being or substance, and simultaneously three in person, the Father, the Son (Jesus), and the Holy Spirit. The paradox of the Trinity is that God is eternally One and eternally Three, such that that Father is fully God, the Son is fully God, and the Holy Spirit is fully God, and there is only one God, yet the Father is not the Son, the Son is not the Spirit, and the Father is not the Spirit. Thus, Jesus (the Son of God born as a man) could pray to God, and yet also be God. Jesus of Nazareth was a first century preacher and Jewish leader, excluding his name there no relationship with him and Jesus Christ. Notable Christians Many humans who work in context of the supernatural and occult are also Christians. Some notables are: * Trevor Bruttenholm * Edward Grey * Liz Sherman * Johann Kraus * Ashley Strode * Ota Benga * Abraham Van Helsing * Lorraine Warren * Ed Warren * Lankester Merrin * Damien Karras * Tomas Ortega * Marcus Keane * Devon Barnett * Several employees of the B.P.R.D. * Several hunters * Grigori Rasputin (formerly, now prophet of Yog-Sothoth) Titles * The Christ * King of Kings and Lord of Lords * Lord and Savior * The Lamb of God * Son of Man * The Messiah * The Redeemer Powers & Abilities Powers *'Absolute Force Manipulation': Control all. *Absolute Wisdom / Supernatural Wisdom / Absolute Intelligence *'Aether Manipulation': Control the primordial force of aether. *'Afterlife Lordship': **'Heaven Lordship': Rule the heavens. ***'Angel Manipulation': Command the armies of heaven. ***'Heaven Manipulation': Control the heavens. **'Universal Lordship': Master of the universe. ***'Universal Manipulation': Bend the cosmos to one's will. ***'Cosmic Manipulation': Command the cosmic power. ***'Cosmological Force Manipulation': Command the cosmological forces. *'Belief Dependent Physiology': Become as what you yourself or others portray you to be as they would a divine creator. **'Xenopsychic Reality Warping': Enable the reshaping of existences based on the particular thoughts and feelings of individuals. Creating they're own personalized ideal heavens or paradise realm. *'Deification': Grant their most precious creature in creation the godlike potential. *'Divine Force Manipulation' (Good): Wield god-like powers. **'Divine Element Manipulation/'Light Element Manipulation: Control all the divine elements. ***Divine Weather Manipulation **'Divine Energy Manipulation': Control divine energy **'Divine Empowerment' *'Divine Resurrection': Resurrect back as a divine being. **'Primordial Embodiment': Embody the primordial source of the God concept and entity. **'Transcendent Embodiment': Jesus Christ can be an embodiment on a Transcendent level. *Enlightenment *'Exorcism': Exorcise anyone and anything that doesn't belong. **'Banishment': Banish anything evil that doesn't belong away. *'Forgiveness': Forgive the unforgivable. **'Salvation': Save those who need saving. ***'Eternal Rest Inducement': Grant true eternal rest, free from all conflicts. ****'Nirvana Transport': Grants souls their true freedom and liberation. *God Mode *Goodness Sense / Evil Sense **Sensing for Evil *Law Manipulation / Order Manipulation *Judgement Manipulation **Truth Inducement **Punishment *'Living Conduit': Jesus Christ is an essential host for the one true deity. **'Divine Conduit': Jesus Christ contains the very force of omnipotent power. *'Logic Mandate': Can exercise what rules and mandates holding sway over reality and those affected by it. **'Belief Dependent Capability': Can aspire ascension and elevation in devout followers, giving the Enlightened new powers and abilities. **'Self-Existence Manipulation': Manipulate how one portrays oneself and they're being. ***'Existential Manifestations': Appear to the world at large through a number of means as a number of different expressions of their identity. **'Reality Warping': Control reality. *'Magnetic Friendship': Make and be a true and understanding friend to anyone. **'Undying Loyalty': And gain true and undying loyalty from real friends. *'Meta' Miracle Manipulation: Use the ultimate miracle. *'Omnibenevolence': The kind heart of the user is eternal and absolute. **Evil Immunity / Sin Immunity / Corruption Immunity **Omni Purification ***Purification ***Purification Manipulation **Virtue Inducement / Virtue Manipulation / Virtue Embodiment **'Divinity': As the reincarnation of God, Jesus Christ possesses divine powers. ***'Absolute Will': Jesus Christ's will is absolute. ****'Supreme Voice': Jesus Christ's voice can not be ignored. *****'Absolute Command': As is it said so shall it be. ***'Tetralogy': Have absolute control over all the aspects of power and knowledge. ***'Ethereal Manipulation': Manipulate Ether. ***'Miracle Performing' (Good): Jesus Christ can perform miracles to gain followers ***'Pure Heart': Possesses a heart of virtue and nobility. **'Omni-Magic': Use any and all forms of magic. ***'Almighty Magic': Use an omnipotent kind of magic. ***'Divine Magic': Use a divine kind magic. ***Creation Magic / Life Magic ***Dream Magic ***Mysticism / White Arts ***Order Magic ***Peace Magic ***Purification Magic ***Healing Magic *'Omnificence': Create absolutely anything at will. **'Absolute Recreation': Recreate any and everything as one desires. **'Perspective Designing': Create new perspectives that can change how ones see the world differently. *'Physical Godhood': Be the physical/living God. **'Logic Manipulation': Logic is what you say it is. **'Primordial Particle Manipulation': Manipulate everything at any levels. **'Supernatural Manipulation': Have everything supernatural under your command. *'Positive Forces Manipulation': Control positive forces. *'Primordial Force Manipulation': Control the alpha forces that originated everything. **'Alpha Reality': The ultimate reality. **'Meta-Concept Manipulation': Concepts beyond your understanding. **'Meta' Probability Manipulation: Manipulate probability at the meta-levels. **'Omniverse Manipulation': Control over the omniverse. **'Pataphysics Manipulation': Beyond the metaphysical. **Primordial Light Manipulation *'Religion Embodiment': Personify the particular faith or creed of any race of being. **'Belief Manipulation': Controlling what the right things is supposed to be believed in. **'Civilization Manipulation' (Good): Through the indirect influence of culture and its designates. **'Society Manipulation' (Good): Through the influencing of potent community leaders who mold modern society for the better. **'Subordination Manipulation' (Good): Command and imbibe on the true faith of just and countless followers. *Serenity Inducement *Shapeshifting/Transmutation **'Size Alteration' *'Spiritual Perfection': Be spiritually perfect in all aspects. **'Enlightenment': Be completely enlightened. **'Meaningfulness Embodiment': See what it means to have true meaning. **Evil Immunity / Sin Immunity **Purification Manipulation **Transcendent Homo Superior Physiology: Jesus is a human with godlike power. ***Omni-Superhuman Senses: Jesus Christ, the Son of God, can see across long distances and can hear whenever a mortal prays to Him. ****Clear Sight ****The mystic power to hear & see through all the lies/deceptions & illusions ****Jesus Christ in all realities & dimensions are more than capable of seeing, hearing & smelling through all the physical, spiritual/supernatural, psychological/mental, & emotional dimensions/realms at the same time. He can also see/hear through all the disguises that demons, devils, fallen angels, dark/evil entities/spirits & dark/evil gods can shapeshift in to. ****'Supernatural Perception' - Santa can see and hear things and beings that are invisible. *'Supernatural Charisma': Be truly charismatic. **'Companion Allegiance': And gain true friends, companions and followers to a better world. **'Upgrading Allegiance': Grant great gifts and powers to all those who nobly pledged there true allegiance and trust to you. *'Transcendent Connection': Have a connection with any/all transcendent power sources. **'Almighty Link': Have a strong link and connection to Omnipotence. **'Eternal Bond': Have a strong and eternal bond with the true God so great that no power in the cosmos can break. *'Transcendent Physiology': Jesus Christ possesses god-like and almighty powers. **'Absolute Condition': Be virtually unmatched in strength, speed, etc. **'Absolute Existence': Transcend once existence to its ultimate reality. **'Absolute Immortality': Can never truly die under any circumstances. ***'Immune to pimples, alcohol, drugs, limb lose, poison/vemon, digit lose, Eye lost, ear lost, evils, Skin/Muscle/Organ damage, nose lost, diseases, decapitations, sight-lost/decrease, hearing loss/decrease, blindness, effects of space-time, dislocation & all forms of every planetary/omniversal diseases / infections / allergies / evils' ****Immune to Divinity Nullification / Divine Power Negation, Divine Energy Absorption, Divine Power Absorption / Divine Energy Absorption, Demonic Weaponry & Demonic Object **'Deity Soul': Be indwelt by the omnipotent being. **'Divine Presence': Cause supernatural events simply by being present. **'Omnicompetence': Be absolutely skilled and talented in every way. **'Transcendent Energy Manipulation': Wield a transcending kind of energy. **Divine Empowerment *'True Hero': As a true and just being, Jesus Christ holds the true courage to face and defeat all evil. **'Heroism Embodiment': Jesus Christ can embody the true concept to what hero is. **'Heroism Inducement': Inspire others to follow the same path to fight the good fight. *'Unimind': Have the most powerful mind ever. **'Absolute Psionic Power': Possess absolute mental abilities. **'Omnipathy' (Good): Read and control multiple minds across the omniverse. *'Uplifting': For the love and hope of their chosen species, Jesus Christ can uplift there beloved people with great potential, enlightenment and a promise land. *Holy Powers / Good Powers *Invincibility *Immortality **'Decelerated Aging' *Meta Regeneration *Time Manipulation (Good) *Invisibility *Divine Magic **Conjuration **Reality Warping/Manipulation (Good) **Illusions **Power Bestowing/Removing all Godly powers **Portal Creation **Mind Control/Freeing **Energy Blasts **Intangibility **The Power to kill all Evil (including all demons, devils, fallen angels, evil deities & the entire totality of the Left) in all omniverses **'Mystical Energies': **Animation **Summoning **Dimensional manipulation **Duplication **Absorption **Transmutation **Sealing **Regeneration **Hope Magic / Love Magic (love of God) / Willpower Magic **'Power to kill Gods, Dark/Evil Gods, demons, devils, evil/dark/demonic entities, planetary/omniversal evils & Fallen Angels: '''Thankfully, God, Jesus Christ & every species of Hominid Rightismus (including Homo-Sapien Rightismus) are immune to that power/attack, especially since they weild it properly. But Luficer/Satan, the Darkness, every species of Hominid Leftismus (including Homo-Sapien Leftismus), the evils of both the Omniverse & infinite Earths (including True-Earth Prime), Satan Pantheon / 7 rulers of Hell, the original sins, etc. truly aren’t invincible. *Teleportation *Bestow skills on mortals *Indestructibility: being immune to Petrification & ‘The Power to kill gods’ *Jesus Christ possesses psionic abilities to varying degrees *Jesus Christ can project cosmic energy from His hands and eyes *'Immunity': To all terrestrial/Extradimensional diseases *'Dimensional Travel' *Sound manipulation *Flyrokinesis *'Omnicognition''' *Animal Manipulation *[http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Telepathy Telepathy] and [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Illusion_Casting Illusion Casting] *[https://unnaturalworld.fandom.com/wiki/Power_Immunity Power Immunity] *Necrokinesis / Soul manipulation *Sensory enhancement *Space-Time Magic / Meta Space-Time Manipulation **Time Travel/Hyperspace Travel **Spatial Lordship / Temporal Lordship *Immune to both Power/Magic Negation & Power Drainage *Pure Chi Manipulation: One's chi can be purified against evil influences to better fight against them. *Pure Aura Manipulation / Light Aura *Conceptual Element Manipulation / Esoteric Element Manipulation *Divine Constructs / Divine Object *Benefic Force Manipulation **Good Embodiment / Heroism Embodiment *Light Embodiment / Embodiment of the Omniversal Right (especially that of True-Earth Prime universe & reality) *Immune to all forms of both mind control & deep-slumber/sleep *Life Lordship / Good Lordship *Multiversal Lordship / Omniversal Lordship *Physical Plane Lordship / Mythical Plane Lordship / Mental Plane Lordship / Dimensional Lordship *Potentiality Lordship *Conceptual Lordship *Planetary Lordship (Good) *War & Peace Manipulation (Good) *Transfiguration: Abilities *'Carpentry' *'Riding/Horsemanship' *'Combat Proficiency' *'Weapon Proficiency' *'Omnilingualism: '''Jesus Christ can communicate and be understood by or races. *'Enhanced Skills''' *Transcendent Weaponry *Divine Weaponry Category:Humans Category:Beings Category:Divine Category:Heaven Category:God Category:Creator Deity Category:Ruler Category:Hero Category:Abrahamic Category:Royalty & Nobility Category:Prophet Category:Christian Category:Saint